Special Gift
by lili-salvatore
Summary: Un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu spécial


Je me présente je m'appelle Bella et aujourd'hui je fête mes 21 ans. Mes meilleures amies Rosalie, Alice et Angela, _(dans l'intimité nous nous appelons les COPS, ne demandez pas pourquoi c'est comme ça !)_ m'ont réservé une surprise. Le problème avec elles 3 c'est que je peux m'attendre à tout ! Elles sont un peu folles sur les bords, j'ai dis un peu ? En fait beaucoup ! Mais c'est comme ça que je les aime.

Tout d'abord mes 3 folles préférées ont débarqué chez moi à 11h00 du matin, avec de quoi faire un super brunch. Nous voilà donc installées autour de ma table basse en train de grignoter et de papoter.

__** Donc cet après midi on s'occupe de toi ! dit Alice**_

_**_ Oui on va te faire la totale ! ria Rosalie**_

_**_ Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire ! Dis-je**_

_**_ Oh rien de bien méchant ma chérie, juste épilation, gommage et tout ce qui va avec. Répondit Angela**_

Bon cet après midi allait être sympa, me faire dorloter était un programme sympa.

Vers 14h00, elles s'attaquèrent à mon cas, j'ai eu le droit à tout : gommage du corps et du visage, crème hydratante, épilation, manucure et pédicure, soin des cheveux, vernissage des ongles, maquillage et enfin coiffage. Ce fut un vrai régal.

Quand elles ont eu fini, elles m'ont amené jusqu'à ma chambre où m'attendez une magnifique robe bustier noire, arrivant au dessus du genou, accompagnée d'une superbe paire d'escarpins noires. Je me retournais vers les filles :

_**_ C'est en quel honneur ? Pourquoi cette tenue alors qu'on se fait une soirée DVD ? Demandais-je**_

Oui j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'est une tradition, nous fêtons tous nos anniversaires comme ça le jour même : soirée DVD, et puis quelques jours après sorties restos et boites. Vous comprenez mieux mon étonnement face à cette tenue.

_**_ Bella, tu enfiles cette robe et ces chaussures, tu nous rejoins dans le salon et on t'expliquera tout, ok ? Me dit Alice**_

_**_ Ok les filles, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ! dis-je**_

_**_ Oh ca t'inquiètes... dit Rosalie, mais tellement doucement que je n'étais pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu.**_

J'enfilais donc ma tenue ainsi que les chaussures, puis alla dans la salle de bain pour voir comment l'ensemble rendait. Y a pas à dire, mes amies me connaissaient bien, la robe m'allait parfaitement, la coiffure se mariait impeccablement avec le tout, ainsi que le maquillage. Je décidais donc de retournais au salon pour les remercier de toutes leurs attentions quand …

_**_ Les filles vous êtes parfaites ! J'ad …**_

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car dans mon salon ce n'était pas mes amies qui étaient là mais un apollon aux cheveux cuivrés savamment décoiffés, des yeux d'un vert tellement profond que je m'y noyai dedans, une bouche pleine, enfin un dieu.

_**_ C'est plutôt toi qui est parfaite ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin**_

_**_ Pardon ? Mais que faites vous ici ? Lui dis-je**_

_**_ Je me présente je m'appelle Edward et je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de tes amies.**_

Que venait-il de dire ? Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Un homme en cadeau ? Alors celle là, elles me l'avaient jamais fait encore, je vais les tuer ! Enfin, je ne sais pas parce que ce cadeau était quand même très appétissant.

_**Enchantée. Réussis-je à dire**_

_**Moi de même Bella **_

_**Qu'est ce qui est prévu ?**_

_**Tout d'abord, tu vas aller t'installer dans ton canapé et je m'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant.**_

QUOI ? Mais dans quoi je me retrouve ? Bon Bella calmes toi et profites de ton cadeau, après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme pareil se retrouve chez moi, juste pour moi. J'allais donc m'asseoir et attendis. Il alluma des bougies, éteignit les lumières nous laissant dans une ambiance tamisée et revint avec deux coupes de champagne.

_**_ Je te dois quelques explications quand même, je ne suis pas un escort boy ou quelqu'un du genre, je suis simplement le cousin d'Alice et j'entends parler de toi depuis plusieurs années. Dit-il**_

_**_ Quelle cachotière ! Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Dis -je et c'est bien dommage pensais-je.**_

_**_ Et donc y a quelques semaines, j'ai rendu visite à mon oncle et ma tante, Alice était là avec tes 2 autres amies et elles parlaient de toi et ton anniversaire, de quelle surprise pouvaient-elles te faire ? En approchant de ma cousine pour la saluer, je suis tombée sur une photo de vous 4. J'ai vite trouvé qui tu étais et je suis tombé sous le charme.**_

Vous êtes sûrs que c'est de moi qui parle ? Je bus une grande gorgée de champagne pour accuser le coup.

_**_ Après que Rosalie et Angela soient parties, je suis allé rejoindre Alice et je lui ai expliqué que j'avais vu ta photo, que je souhaitais faire ta connaissance, et là son regard s'est mis à briller et elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus en me disant que je serais un cadeau parfait, j'ai pas tout de suite compris, mais on en a parlé et j'ai décidé de partager cette soirée avec toi en tête à tête pour apprendre à nous connaître. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ? **_

Déçue ? Comment voulait-il que je sois déçue ?

_**_ Non pas du tout! Et j'espère que toi non plus tu n'es pas déçu de me voir en vrai ?**_

_**_ Absolument pas bien au contraire**_

Je rougis comme une adolescente.

_**_ Trinquons à cette soirée et à ton anniversaire Bella**_

Une fois nos coupes finies, il se leva pour rejoindre ma cuisine, mais comment savait-il où cela se trouvait ? Mes folles ! Bien sur, elles avaient dû tout lui expliquer. Puis il revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un plateau où se trouvait la bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'une assiette de petits fours.

_**_ Je te ressers du champagne ?**_

_**_ Oui merci**_

Il me tendit mon verre, et nous entamions l'assiette, c'était absolument délicieux. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais nos regards ne se décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre, comme si nous avions notre propre moyen de communication alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas.

_**_ Tu es prête pour le dessert ?**_

_**_ Toujours ! riai-je**_

Il me rejoint dans mon rire et partit avec la plateau vide pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux saladiers. Il les déposa sur la table et là je me rendis compte, que les filles l'avaient vraiment très bien renseigné, c'était mon péché mignon. Dans le premier saladier il y avait des fraises et dans le second du chocolat fondu. Miam miam.

_**_ Bella, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose ?**_

_**_ Oui ?**_

_**_ M'autoriserais tu à te nourrir ?**_

_**_ Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. **_

_**_Excuses moi c'est un peu tôt, désolé ! Dit-il d'un air triste**_

_**_ Non, mais je n'ai pas compris ! **_

Je suis vraiment blonde des fois ! Ce magnifique jeune homme propose de te nourrir, c'est à dire de te faire manger de ses mains ! Je rougis en comprenant sa demande.

_**_ Oh …. je viens de comprendre, avec plaisir Edward !**_

_**_C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?**_

_**_ Oui vraiment.**_

Il se pencha pour attraper une fraise, la plongea dans le chocolat, enleva le trop plein et il se rapprocha de moi. J'ouvris la bouche et croqua dedans tout en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Son regard changea, il devint noir. Moi des papillons dansaient dans mon bas ventre et mon cœur battait la chamade. Il croqua le reste de ma fraise. Sa bouche sur ma fraise eu un effet sur moi imprévu. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de fougue que moi, sa langue vint demander l'autorisation d'entrer, je la laissais venir à la rencontre de la mienne, et ce fut un ballet diablement enflammé qui se fit. Mes mains crochetèrent sa nuque, les siennes attrapèrent mes hanches. Il fallut se séparer enfin de reprendre nos respiration, nous étions front contre front. Il me caressait le dos tendrement et mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Quand nos regards se recroisèrent, nous n'eûmes aucun besoin de parler, nous savions exactement ce dont nous avions envie, c'est à dire lui de l'autre, et tout de suite. Mes mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise tandis que ses siennes s'occupaient de la fermeture de ma robe. En quelques secondes nous nous retrouvions en sous vêtement. Chacun découvrait le corps de l'autre avec ses yeux et ses mains. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Il descendit du canapé et vint se placer entre mes jambes, tout en me regardant il attrapa les bords de mon string et me l'enleva. Puis ses lèvres vinrent se poser son intimité, d'abord avec douceur puis il la mordilla, suça et lécha avec passion, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Il inséra un doigt puis deux et commença un va et vient soutenu. Je me sentis partir dans les méandres du plaisir et jouis en criant son prénom. Le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, il déposait des milliers de baisers sur mon ventre, mes seins, mon cou et finis par ma bouche. Il s'écarta de moi.

_**_ Ma douce ce soir je vais te célébrer à ma manière**_

_**_ Ce qui veut dire ? **_

_**_ Que tout sera pour toi, tu vas te laisser faire, nous aurons d'autres soirées pour en faire autrement, enfin je l'espère !**_

Il espérait passer d'autres soirées avec moi ! Voilà le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire, partager avec moi quelques moment de sa vie.

_**_ C'est plutôt moi qui l'espère ! Car j'ai bien l'intention de te célébrer à MA manière plus tard.**_

Ce qui eu le don de l'exciter. Il plongea littéralement sur moi, finis d'enlever ce qui nous restait de sous vêtement. M'allongea sur le canapé et vint se mettre sur moi. Son bassin frottait contre le mien, il grognait d'impatience. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, je lui mordis la lèvre ce qui eu l'air de lui plaire car il gémit. Puis il s'inséra en moi doucement puis commença un va et vient plus rapide. Nos corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme si nous étions des pièces d'un puzzle. Entre deux gémissement de plaisir nous nous embrassions langoureusement, nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas une seconde comme si une sorte de connexion s'était faite et que les mots étaient de trop. Il accéléra encore la cadence de sa pénétration, puis vint le moment de la libération, mes parois se refermèrent sur son sexe et nous criâmes en même temps le prénom de l'autre. Il s'effondra sur moi sans peser de tout son poids. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

_**_ Tu es tout simplement parfaite**_

_**_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! riai-je**_

* * *

><p><p>

Cette soirée s'est déroulé il y a maintenant 3 ans, aujourd'hui Edward et moi sommes mariés et plus amoureux que jamais. Nous nous célébrons chaque jour, car nous pensons que chaque journée passée l'un avec l'autre est un cadeau inestimable.


End file.
